


Cold Warmth

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, because i gotta be honest im Thirsty, literally in tht order LMAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: He really loves her warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Fever™ is over kids its time to suffer

  “You’re so warm, oppa!”  
  
  His soft laughter was muffled by the bushy locks of brown hair. “Am I, now?” Pulling away, he leaned slightly to the right to get a good look of her beet red face. “Well, my body temperature is slightly higher than yours, thus this makes us a perfect match.” Pale pink lips pulled to a smile, he pecked a chaste, sweet kiss to her right cheek.  
  
  Snuggling in his embrace and her back brushing against his chest, she giggled shyly before returning his gaze. “So what? Does that mean my body’s cold?” Slim fingers traced his arms that were wrapped around her stomach, she scrunched her nose before popping a ticklish snort at the feel of his fingers on the side of her chest. “Oppa!”  
  
  His smile still stayed in place, Jumin casually peppered more kisses to the right side of her head. “Your body’s just as warm.” Parted legs bent and gently nuzzled the young lady sitting between them, he tugged her closer and pressed a long, lingering kiss to the corner of her right, closed eye.  
  
  God, he loved her laugh.  
  
  “It’s just that your warmth matches mine perfectly.” His nose brushed her smooth, warm cheek, Jumin brought his right hand up and gingerly traced her other cheek.  
  
  Her reply wasn’t in form of words, yet her giggles always warmed his heart.  
  
\---  
  
  _“You’re so warm, oppa!”_  
  
  Her sweet laughter echoed hauntingly inside his brain. Silence choked wires around his throat. Sorrow punctured deep inside his bleeding heart. Back slumped weakly against the headboard, Jumin emptily gawked forward.  
  
  Silver eyes were hazed and hollow. Silver eyes were scorching and throbbing.  
  
  Each breath that he took was slow, shaky, and weak. Each breath that he exhaled felt fainter than before. Legs stretched forward, he tipped one foot to the side. Both arms slumped pathetically by his sides. Both hands numbly swiped over the mess of the king-sized bed.  
  
  Cold.  
  
  He felt cold.  
  
  A single gulp was forced down his throat, scraping through the dry organ, burning his insides until the corner of his left eye twitched just the slightest.  
  
  Her smile haunted his vision. Her laugh screeched hard and rough into his eardrums. Before Jumin knew it, he had weakly brought his right hand up and levelled it in front of his face.  
  
  He was shivering.  
  
  Cold.  
  
  He was cold.  
  
  Slowly each finger curled to a weak fist. Dull nails pressed deep into the skin of his palm. Dull nails cut just the slightest until pain shoved him back to reality.  
  
  Lips pressed and quivered terribly, he fluttered his eyelids to a tight squeeze.  
  
  And once he did, regret gloomed heavily upon him.  
  
  He saw it. He saw it all. Her smile was replaced with dry, pale lips. Her laughter was silenced completely by the sounds of a ventilator. Hazel eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids, never to be shown, never to be seen by a man desperate and foolishly pleading for a miracle.  
  
  He then remembered the single, silent beep as it mocked him, haunted him terribly even to this day.  
  
  _C…old…_  
  
  Air was forcibly kept inside his lung until his throat burn. _I-Co-ld…_ The back of his head bumped the wall over and over and over again. _Co…old…_ The messy strands of deep black hair shielded his puffy eyes.   
  
  _-ome ba-ack…_ White teeth clenched so hard that his jaw grew numb, Jumin slowly, weakly slid his legs up until they pressed against his chest. _–ome…ba-_ His head dropped heavily until his forehead roughly bumped onto his kneecaps. _Plea-se…p-plea…_ Right hand plopped back to the side, he only let his nails dug deeper and harder into the skin, dry skin.  
  
  God, he missed her laugh.  
  
  _-ease-_ Tears trickled and sizzled a pair of widened, silver eyes. _Go-d please-!  
  
  “I love you!”_  
  
  A faint, brittle gasp slipped out of his gaping, wheezing mouth.  
  
  Her reply was no longer present, yet her giggles kept puncturing holes into his heavy, hollow, withering heart.  
  
 __ **END**

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
